J'habite chez les voisins
by Kelehane et Yuki
Summary: Les parents de Sasuke ne peuvent pas le garder, il le confit donc au voisin pour un an. Le voisin à un fils qui ne vas pas laisser indifferent Sasuke et cela semble reciproque. Pas terrible le resumé   "
1. Chapter 1

Lecteurs du jour, Bonjour.

Lecteurs du soir, Bonsoir.

Voilà une nouvelle fic, un peu, beaucoup, plus longue que les autres. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et encore plus à la créer. Trop d'idée se basculait dans ma tête et j'ai tout écris sur un cahier. J'ai décidé de le faire en plusieurs chapitre. Je pense que si j'ai le temps j'écrirais la suite le Samedi 4 ou le Dimanche 5 Septembre. J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire personnellement c'est ma préféré. Seul problème pour vous Fan de Yaoi c'est que les choses deviennent intéressantes que dans le second chapitre.

Bien alors… Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

-Dépêche toi Sasuke ! Les voisins ne vont pas attendre dix ans que tu es fini de te préparer !

-C'est bon Itachi je suis près. Tu sais, que papa et maman soient obligés de partir pendant un ans à cause de leur métier, je peux le comprendre. Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi je dois vivre chez les voisins alors que toi tu vas avoir ton propre appartement à côté de ton université ?

-Parce que moi, vois-tu, je suis majeur et vacciné et que il est hors de question que je m'occupe d'un sale mioche comme toi. Ai-je répondu comme il faut à ta question ?

-Hmf

Il y a trois mois mes parents on reçu un ordre de mission. Ils sont militaires. Il doivent partire pendant un an en Amérique apporté leur aide au gouvernement. Je ne suis pas censé être au courant mais, Itachi et moi on a fouillé dans leurs affaires. Bref, tout ça pour dire que comme mes parents ne peuvent pas me garder je vais vivre chez les voisins que je ne connais même pas, je précise. Ma mère ma donné quelques informations pour ne pas que je me sente trop mal à l'aise. Il a un fils qui a dix-huit ans, il a deux ans de plus que moi. Ils vivent seuls, car son père a divorcé avec sa femme il y a bien longtemps. Il travail dans la plus grosse entreprise de France et est donc souvent en déplacement pour pouvoir dirigé.

Namikaze. C'est le nom qu'il y a d'écrit sur la boite au lettre. Je me décide enfin à sonner chez eux. La porte s'ouvre. L'homme devant moi est grand, il possède des yeux bleu azure en amandes, les cheveux blond en bataillent dont deux mèches blonde, cachant ses oreilles, qui descende jusqu'à ses épaules. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc avec des flammes rouge dans le bas et un jean clair tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Sasuke.

-Oui, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Namikaze.

Oulàlàlàlàlàlà, Minato, appelle moi Minato. Et ne me vouvoies pas je me sens vieillir et ça me met mal à l'aise et si on passe un an ensemble mieux vaut ce sentir à l'aise. Mais ne reste pas dehors, rentre je t'en pris fais comme chez toi.

Pitié dites moi que je ne vais pas être obligé de parlé autant.

Minato regarde ma valise et mon sac à dos et me demande si ce sont mes seuls bagages. Je hoche la tête. Il me fais rentrer chez lui. Elle est grande, plus grande que la mienne en tout cas. A droite de l'entré, il y a une grande cuisine ouverte avec un bar en marbre, à gauche de l'entré c'est une magnifique salle à manger, ouverte elle aussi. La pièce et remplit de bibliothèque contenant des livre plus ou moins gros. Au fond de la pièce il y a un salon avec un écran géant qui doit leur servir de télé, une table basse ou est disposé une pile de magazine et un canapé en forme de L derrière lequel il y a une grande baie vitré. Il me montre une porte qui donne sur un grand, que dis-je, GIGA couloir où trois porte de chaque côté des deux mur.

-Alors,Sur le mur de gauche se sont les chambres, la mienne, la tienne et celle de Naruto, mon fils. Sur celui de droite se sont les salles de bain, pas dur de ce rappeler laquelle est a qui c'est celle qui est en face de la chambre. Voilà je crois que tu sais tout. Je te laisse te mettre à l'aise et ranger tes affaires et si t'as besoin d'aide tu me le dis. Ah et j'allais oublier, comme tu n'as pas de portable et que je voudrais pouvoir te joindre en cas de besoin je t'en achèterais un demain en même temps que Naruto qui a cassé le sien.

Milliardaire, non ma mère à du se trompé… il doivent être bien plus que ça ! Je me sens quand même un peu gêné.

Je rentre dans ma chambre. Elle est spacieuse et lumineuse. Il y a un grand lit au moins trois place, un bureau d'angle sur lequel est posé un ordinateur portable avec un petit mot : «Pour faire des recherche ou pour t'amuser. En cas de problème demande à Naruto. Minato » Je me sens trop mal il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de leur dire merci. Je range alors toutes mes affaires dans la commode pas loin de mon lit.

Une fois que j'ai terminé de ranger mes affaire, je rejoins Minato dans le salon et le remercie pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi et pour son hospitalité. Il me répond que ce n'est rien,après tout mes parents lui on quand même sauvé la vie. Il met la table, alors en petit garçon modèle je l'aide malgrès le faites qu'il ne cesse de me répéter que ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça. On s'assoit gentiment à table puis on discute ne attendant que son fils rentre.

-Je me suis arrangé pour que Naruto et toi vous soyez dans la même classe.

-Mais… je croyait qu'il avait deux ans de plus que moi… ?

-Oui mais si je me souviens bien tu as sauté une classe et Naruto lui a redoublé… Comme quoi… si le redoublement ne l'aide pas à avoir de meilleur résultat au moins ça servira à autre chose.

D'un certain côté ça me rassure mais je doute qu'il restera avec moi, il ne voudra certainement pas d'un gamin dans ces pattes. Soudain on entendit un bruit de clef et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Salut pa' ! Salut le nouveau !

-Bon…Bonjour..

-Naruto, il s'appelle Sasuke ! Et je te signale que ça fais une heure qu'on t'attend !

-Je me souvien pas vous avoir demandé de m'attendre.

-NARUTO !

Ca commence bien ! Mais je dois avouer que malgré ce qui semble être un sale caractère, il est super beau ! Il a des cheveux blond tout ébouriffé, des yeux bleu comme son père mais beaucoup moins en amande. Il est plus grand que son père, je dois lui arrivé au menton à peu près. Je me sens ridicule. Il va dans ça chambre ranger sa veste, il revient dix minutes plus tard sous les remarque de son père. C'est vrai que dix minutes pour une veste…'Fin bon moi j'dis ça…j'dis rien…

Après avoir mangé un copieux repas, je vais prendre une douche bien chaude. Je me met en pyjama, T-shirt et short large, puis je sors de la salle de bain. Et devinez qui je croise en torse nu qui sort de sa chambre ! Non c'est pas Tom Cruse… C'est Naruto… Enfin je crois que c'est lui parce que la je m'occupe plus de ses muscle et de son Tatouage tribale qui s'étend sur tout son ventre. Après une séance de bavage trop courte à mon goût je reprend mes esprits et me donne une claque mental.

-Qu'est ce que tu r'garde ?

-Ri…Rien t'es musclé…

Merde pourquoi ma voix tremble, ça fais trop louche.

-Hm… Bonne nuit.

-Oui, bonne nuit Naruto.

Je vais voir Minato et lui souhaite bonne nuit avant d'aller me coucher. Il m'a proposé de regarder un film avec lui, mais j'ai refusé.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille Naruto dors encore mais Minato lui est réveillé.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Sasuke, bien dormit ?

-Oui, très bien merci, et vous ?

-Oui, tu déjeune ?

-Euh… je veux bien merci.

Il me sourit et me tend une gaufre au sucre que je prend et que je mange. Après avoir déjeuner, je range et essuie la table puis je vais me préparer et attendre Naruto pour aller acheter les deux portables comme prévus.

Une fois rentrer à la maison, j'écris un sms à Itachi pour lui dire que j'ai un portable et lui donner mon numéro par le même occasion. Il me répond et me dis d'y faire très attention. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et m'endor. Je me réveille vers trois heures de l'après midi. J'espère que le faite que je n'ai pas mangé avec eux ne les dérange pas. Je sors de ma chambre et vais voir Minato.

-Désolé Sasuke, Naruto et moi on a essayé de te réveiller…mais… T'es tellement mignon quand tu dors que on a pas réussit…

Je rougit et lui demande si je peux manger quelque chose. Une fois que j'ai fini de goûter, je m'assois sur le canapé à coté de Minato et entame le discussion.

-Il n'est pas là Naruto ?

Pourquoi je pose cette question moi ?

-Non il est sortit avec des amis. Ca sert à quoi d'ailleurs ? Demain c'est la rentrée, il pouvait pas attendre jusque là ? Au faite, j'y pense t'as rentée ?

-Oui, oui, j'ai tout, merci.

On continue de discuter pendant un petit moment. Je vais sur l'ordinateur pour le programmer. Je me sens bien chez eux, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. Par contre ça me fais bizarre que Minato s'occupe de moi, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarquer que quelqu'un était entré dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est tu fais ?

Je regarde la personne qui a posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Rien. T'avais quelque chose à me dire ?

Il sourit ?

-Ouai je voulait te parler.

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de le regarder, d'haussé un sourcil et attend qu'il continue pour savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Evite les ennuis avec les gens du lycée. Ca m'ennuierais de me faire engueuler par mon père parce que je t'ai laissé te faire tabasser.

Charmant…Nan j'vous jure c'est Charmant. C'est la ptite phrase de bienvenue qui fait toujours plaisir.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire je sais me débrouiller tout seul comme un grand garçon.

La fin de la journée va se dérouler normalement et je vais aller me coucher après avoir mis mon réveille.

Le lendemain, moi qui croyait me refaire une réputation, c'est raté ! A peine ai-je passé le portail que je sens des regard et des filles se jeter sur moi. En plus de ça Naruto me regarde comme si j'étais un Alien. J'ai rien demandé moi ! Et puis… je pensais qu'on ferait moite-moite. Chuis pas égoïste, moi, mes fans, je l'ai laisse à qui les veux. La sonnerie des cours retentit. Oh c'est trop patate_.(expression de Kéléhane qui veut dire c'est trop bien). _Enfin débarrassé de tout ces pots de colle. Chuis Homo merde alors foutait moi la paix !

Une fois en cours on fait le train-train habituel, c'est à dire :

Nom, Prénom, Age :

Uchiwa, Sasuke, 16 ans

Ce que vous aimez :

Des trucs

Ce que vous n'aimez pas :

D'autres trucs

Ce que vous voulez faire plus tard :

Aucune idée.

Je vais me sentir mal à l'aise maintenant, j'aime pas que l'on connaisse ma vie. Et quand je pense que l'on va faire ça toute la journée. Heureusement qu'on finit à midi, pace que moi ça fait déjà deux heures et j'en ai ras la cacahuète, mais bonen attendant récré !

Une fois dehors, je me dirige vers le seul arbre du collège quand une voix m'interpelle.

-Eh toi le brun, r'tourne toi et r'garde moi quand j'te parle !

Je me retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est un brun les cheveux long attaché en queue de cheval, les yeux clair nacré et la peu pale.

-Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour de ma meuf ou je crois que je vais être obligé de te casser ta petite gueule d'ange !

Naruto nous regarde, il est appuyé contre le grillage, les bras croisé. Il y a aussi une fille au cheveux rose papier cul qui a de beau yeux émeraude avec une grosse… pardon généreuse poitrine. Et l'autre fille a les yeux marron et les cheveux châtain avec deux chignons.

-Oh baisse les yeux, tu me regarde pas comme ça, tss gamin.

Il a insisté sur le gamin. Si jamais il crois que je vais me laisser sans rien dire, il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

-Abruti, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te regarder. Si tu sais ni ce que tu dis, ni ce que tu veux, vaut mieux que tu t'la ferme !

Les deux filles rigole et Naruto sourit. Le gars en face de moi lui ne sourit pas et s'enerve.

-T'as envie que je te fracasse la tête jusqu'à ce que t'en crève de honte !

-Le ridicule ne tu pas regarde toi tu es en parfaite santé. Et sache que cette phrase n'est pas de moi mais de Raymond Devos. Tu ignores sans doute de qui il s'agit, puisque ce n'est pas un « fracasseur de gueule » comme toi, alors Pierre Bottero_(un autre écrivain)_ et moi allons te traduire ses pensées avec un mot que tu pourras comprendre : MERDE !

Vexé il m'envoit son point droit en pleine figure. Je le rattrape avec ma main gauche te passe ma jambe derrière les siennes le faisant se retrouver le cul parterre. Cette fois même Naruto rigole. Moi je me contente de garder mon visage impassible et de tourner les talons.

Lors du chemins pour rentrer à la maison Naruto me met en garde.

-Tu devrais te méfier de Neji.

-J'ai pas peur de lui.

Il s'arrête, me plaque contre le mur et met ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête.

Tu devrais te méfier, Tenten m'a dit que Neji avait l'intention de te taper avec Lee, Kiba et Gaara demain, à la findes cours.

Je les connais pas moi tes Lee, Kiba et Gaara mais j'ai pas peur d'eux.

Il fronce les sourcils et il se remet à marcher. Une fois rentré à la maison, il nous prépare des spaghetti bolognaises. Au moment du dessert il me pose une question… bizarre…

-Tu l'as trouve comment Sakura ?

-Qui ?

-Sakura !Grosse poitrine et cheveux rose.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Bah comme la plupart des filles du collège elle a craqué sur toi.

Pffff nul une de plus. Par contre Naruto si t'es intéressait on peut toujours s'arranger.

-Bon alors ?

-Pas mon style.

-ah… Elle va me tuer. Bon Sasuke je vais prendre une douche tu peux débarrasser s'il te plait ?

Je débarrasse alors la table comme il me l'a demandé et m'assoit sur le canapé, quand tout d'un coup, le portable de Naruto sonne. Il arrive en courant avec seul une serviette autour de la taille pour le cacher.

-Allô ?…Oui Sakura…Euh t'es pas son style…Euh ouai attend deux minutes…

Il regarde un peu partout et s'arrête sur ma poche de pantalon ou il y a mon portable. Il s'approche de moi, trébuche sur le tapis tombe le ventre sur mes cuisses puis prend mon portale. Moi je suis tout rouge c'est horrible comme situation. Quand je pense que y a deux minutes j'étais entrain de penser qu'il était mon style. Il tape un numéro avec mon portable. Un numéro que je ne connais pas.

-Oui bah deux minutes Sakura…non je t'appelle avec son portable et t'aura plus que à l'enregistrer.

Une fois qu'il a raccroché il se lève enfin. Je lui arrache mon portable des main et enregistre le numéro de Sakura.

-J'croyais que c'était pas ton style…

-Non c'est pour pas répondre si elle appelle.

Il éclate de rire. Il est trop beauuuuuu !

Le lendemain à la fin des cours je vais attendre Neji devant le collège. Naruto m'avait montré deloin à quoi ressemblait les autres idiots qui veulent l'aider. Il forme un cercle autour de moi. Naruto soupire, il voulait que je me dépêche de rentrer.

-T'es sur que tu veux le frapper parce que, moi perso, je le trouve trop mignon !

-La ferme Gaara, il faut qu'il paie !

Neji fonce sur moi comme un malade. Je l'attrape parle poignet et l'envoie faire un câlin à Kiba. Pas besoin de m'occuper de Lee, il est tombé tout seul. Gaara, lui, profite d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour et me plaque contre le mur.

Avec une main il tien mes bras en l'aire et avec l'autre, il me lève le menton et m'embrasse en forçant le passage de mon humble demeure qui n'est autre que ma bouche. Il lâche mon menton et passe sa main sous mon t-shirt et de ses doigts longs et fin il redessine le contour de mes muscle, Naruto l'attrape alors par la capuche et le tire en arrière et lui demande de ne pas aller plus loin. Plus loin ?

On rentre ensuite à la maison. Je vais dans ma chambre quand la porte s'ouvre et que Naruto tourne ma chaise de bureau pour que je lui fasse face.

-T'approche plus de Gaara !

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, il t'aurais violé sur place !Et merde quand je pense que je l'ai invité à la maison Samedi parce que papa était pas là… Et merde !

Le Samedi en question arriva bien vite. On sonne à la porte Naruto s'apprête à ouvrire et me demande de rester derrière lui.

-Bonjour Naruto. Bonjour Sa-su-kee.

-Gaara peux-tu ne PAS lui sauter dessus ?

-Tu vie avec une bombe chez toi…Comment tu fais pour te retenir toi ?

-Bah je me retient alors fais pareil !

Comment ça il se retient ?

-Faut que je prenne une douche.

-Naruto si tu veux pas que je lui saute dessus dis lui de pas prendre de douche, sa m'exite.

-C'est pas grave de toute façon j'ai plus envie.

Naruto et Gaara sourit. Soudain on sonne à la porte. C'est bizarre… Naruto m'a pas dis que il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre. Naruto ouvre le porte te la personne rentre sans que Naruto le lui ai proposé.

-Bonjour Naruto, ça va ?

-Sai, sors de chez moi t'es plus le bien venu ici !

-C'est bon je t'ai trompé avec une amie a toi… C'est pas un drame non plus.

-Tu me saoul, sors !

-Arrête Naruto, je sais que tu m'aime comme tu respire.

Naruto avance, ce place derrière moi, m'enlace, met son menton sur mon épaule et me chuchote de jouer le jeu et en échange il fera ce que je veux. Je mets mes mains sur les siennes pour lui dire que j'accepte.

-Je te crois pas tu m'aimes trop !

Naruto me retourne face à lui, me pousse violemment contre le mur et m'embrasse. Mon gémissement de douleur se transforme en gémissement de plaisir. Il embrasse comme un dieu ! Il embrasse tellement bien que je ne réagit pas. Il stoppe le moment le plus agréable de ma vie pour regarder ce que je comprend être son ex.

-Votre comédie ne marche pas pour deux raison :de un tu m'aime encore te de deux ce mec est un coincé et tu as horreur de ça.

C'est moi le coincé ? Ok pèpère…c'est la guerre.

J'attrape Naruto derrière la tête, met une main sur ses fesses, me met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il est surpris mais répond au baiser. Une fois le baiser terminé, je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres d'abord, et sur les miennes après puis je met mes main et ma tête sur son torse et regarde son ex avec un aire de défis.

Sai sort ensuite de la maison en marmonnant quelque phrase dans sa barbe. Lorsque je me décolle de Naruto je remarque qu'une certaine partit de son anatomie c'est mis au garde à vous, je sourit. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année.

* * *

Sasuke:*o*

Yuki:T-T

Naruto:èé

Kéléhane: Quelque chose ne va pas?

Sasuke: C'est moi qui ai l'avantage.*o*

Yuki: Sasuke a l'avantage T-T

Naruto: Sasuke a l'avantage èé

Kéléhane: Ca veux dire que mon histoire elle est bien ou nul?

Sasuke: Pas mal

Yuki: Triste, il ne souffre plus ni l'un ni l'autre...Fini les rire démoniaque...OUINNNN RENDAIENT MOI LA VRAI KELEHANE!

Naruto: Nul

Kéléhane: Vous en faites pas Naruto va souffrire, Sasuke va souffrire et leur cruautél'un envers l'autre vont être diaboliquement diabolique. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA;

Naruto et Sasuke: J'ai peur tout d'un coup. Une review pour de pauvre personnages maltraité comme nous?

Yuki: Combien tu les as payé por dire ça ?

Kéléhane*pointant une arme sur nos pauvre petit personnage*: Moi? Rien! Je t'assure qu'ille fon t de leur plein grès!

Sasuke et Naruto:T-T Pitié des reviews pour qu'on puisse avoir la vie sauve...


	2. Chapter 2

Lecteurs du jour, Bonjour.

Lecteurs du soir, Bonsoir.

Et voilà en exclusivité, la suite de « J'habite chez les voisins » j'ai tenté d'atteindre les dix reviews pour le premier chapitre mais à ce que je vois je n'y arriverais jamais… snif ça veut dire que seulement 9 personnes aimes mon histoire ?T-T

Sasuke :Ouai c'est ce que ça veut dire !HAHAHAHAHAHA

Kéléhane :dommage pour une fois que dans une de mes fics tu serais la plupart du temps en situation avantageuse.

Sasuke :Non enfaite, tu sais je pense qu'il son juste timide ou flemmard…

Kéléhane :mas oui c'est c'la, c'est c'la, essais de te rattraper. Faux cul !

Bien alors… Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

_Sai sort ensuite de la maison en marmonnant quelque phrase dans sa barbe. Lorsque je me décolle de Naruto je remarque qu'une certaine partit de son anatomie c'est mis au garde à vous, je sourit. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année._

* * *

Je vais sur l'ordis le sourire, le sourire au lèvres, satisfais.

J'entend Gaara qui râle et qui pose des tonnes de questions sur le baiser. Par contre je n'entends pas les réponses de Naruto. Je reste dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que la porte claque. Je suppose que c'est Gaara qui partit… sans me dire au revoir !…Goujat !

Naruto rentre dans ma chambre. Je fais celui qui ne sais rien et qui pose un regard interrogateur à la personne qui lui fait face et qui demande « c'est pourquoi ? » que l'autre lui réponde et qu'il dise « aaaah non désolé ce n'est pas ici, au revoir ! ». J'aime penser de moi à la troisième personne !

-Ne te m'éprends pas Sasuke c'est juste que je suis en manque.

-Tu fume la moquette ? Pas celle de la chambre à ton père j'espère !

-Très drôle Sasuke…

-Merci !

-Je te parle de… enfin de… tu vois de quoi je veux parler…

-… humm…non !

Trop mignon son visage quand il est gêné ! En plus de cela j'adore avoir l'avantage et faire tourner en bourrique les gens comme lui. Je l'ai séduit parce qu'il me plaise, je les laisse mourir de désire et ensuite… je les tue ! non je rigole je me contente de les jeter, c'est plus drôle !

-C'est tout sauf drôle, Sasuke.

-Héhéhéhé…

A croire qu'il a entendus ce que je viens de penser.

-Je croyais que tu avais peur que je te saute dessus…

-Oui mais maintenant je sais que tu ne me fera rien.

Il s'approche de moi d'un pas félin et sensuel. Si il cherche à m'exister, c'est raté ! Je suis un non exitable. Je me maîtrise à 100% sur ce point.

Il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses et remonte lentement jusqu'à mon entre jambe.

-Pas la peine Naruto t'y arrivera pas.

-Tu vas pas me dire que je ne te plais pas je ne te croirais pas. Chuis beaucoup trop beau pour ne pas te faire d'effet.

-Attention Naruto, tu vas t'étouffer avec ta modestie. Enfin tu sais moi si je te dis ça c'est pour toi.

Il me regarde…hum…Tendrement ?

-T'es vraiment trop mignon !

-Que…

Oui, effectivement, J'existe en plusieurs coloris !

Rouge et blanc.

-Grrrrrrr Sasuke en rouge tu es trop, trop…

-Ne finis pas ta phrase et je t'en colle tellement que tu ne pourra plus jamais te relever de ta vie !

-Tu sais je ne m'appelle pas Neji !

Je ne comprend pas très bien ce que Neji vient faire là dedans ?

-Pourquoi tu me parle de Neji ?

-Tu t'es battu contre lui mais moi c'est pas pareille je suis le chef de la bande et tout le monde me respecte dans le lycée !

-Gros con !

Il me regarde avec deux soucoupes à la place des yeux et me questionne du regard.

-Bah…Qu'es ce qui t'prend Sasuke ?

-Quand je me suis battus contre Kiba, Gaara, Lee et Neji t'aurais pu leur demander d'arrêter !

Il soupire d'ennuis!

-Dis le moi si je te fais chier au lieu de soupirer comme le parfait imbécile !

J'ai encore pensé à haute vois ! T'ain en plus je m'énerve !

Naruto prend le bas de mon tee-shirt et commence à me le soulever. J'attrape ses poignets et lui demande poliment par un « Dégage ou je te tue ! » de sortir de la piece.

Il s'exécute avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres…

Au moment où je me suis dis que il fallait que je reprenne là où j'en étais, Naruto rentre dans ma chambre avec une paire de menotte et m'attache les mains dans le dos. Je suis complètement largué et je ne comprends plus rien à ma vie.

-Très bien Sasuke je t'explique les règles du jeu.

Hein ? Quel jeu ? Mais de quoi il me parle ?

-Pour faire simple tu te laisse faire pendant que je te déshabille et tu es prié de ne pas hurlé et ensuite je te détache et tu fais de moi ce que tu veux.

-Simple question… Humm j'aurais le droit de te tuer ?

-Non parce que mon père rentre dans une heure et que dès que j'entendrais la voiture je te lâcherais.

Je ne peut rien faire. J'ai horreur d'être dans ce genre de situation !

Naruto recommence donc à retirer mon tee shirt qui ce bloque à cause des menottes il regarde chaque détail de mon corps.

-Tu m'avais dis que tu me trouvait musclé mais t'es pas mal non plus !

Je ne dis rien. J'ai décidé de ne surtout pas parler.

Son regard et soudain attiré par ce que je ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit !

-C'est quoi cette cicatrice sur ton épaule gauche ?

-Rien je me suis fais tirer dessus.

-La balle a traversé ?

-Hmf

Voyant que je ne lui répondrais ni par oui ni par non, il re garda dans mon dos.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avait un tatouage Sasukeeee !

Merde ça non plus je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit.

-Mais il est moins beau et beaucoup plus petit que le mien.

J'aime bien mon tatouage !

Je sens son souffle qui ce rapproche. Il pose ses lèvres douce et humide sur la peau à l'endroit ou il y a mon tatouage.

-Alors comment ce fait-il que tu te sois fais tiré dessus.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il faut que retienne mes larmes et il ne faut pas que j'en parle j'ai mis trop de temps pour m'en remettre !

-Bon écoute Naruto si tu m'enlève ses menotte maintenant, je te jure que je ne te ferais rien, alors détache moi s'il te plait. Et s'il te plait pas c'est pareille !

Il soupire bruyamment à nouveau et sort de ma chambre sans doute pour aller chercher la clef. Il revient et met la clef devant mes yeux.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle Sasuke tu me laisse même pas m'amuser!

Il me détache. Je remet mon tee-shirt correctement et me remet au travail. Naruto reste dans ma chambre et me regarde.

Après une bonne demi heure je me lasse te lui demande ce qu'il me veut.

Il me répond qu'il ne veut rien de spécial, il aime juste ma compagnie.

-Dis Sasuke je peux te poser des questions ?

-Hmf

-Pourquoi il y a autant de fille qui te tourne autour ?

-Je sais pas mais si jamais tu trouve la réponse et le moyen de me débarrasser d'elle par la même occasion, je fais ce que tu veux.

-T'es homo ?

-Il serais p'têtre temps que tu te pose la question !

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

J'entends la voiture de son père qui rentre dans le jardin. Je me lève donc pour aller l'accueillire.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Bah je vais dire bonjour à ton père.

J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? C'est normal de dire bonjour… non ? Bref, je me lève et vais voir Minato qui fait un grand sourire en me voyant. Il me dis bonjour et vas voir Naruto dans sa chambre. Sans doute pour lui dire bonjour. Ah je savais bien que c'était naturel !Puis il revient pour ouvrir son courier.

-NARUTOOOOO !

Je regarde Minato avec deux grands yeux rond. Naruto arrive et le regarde sans grand intérêt.

-Quoi encore ?

-Non mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Apparemment c'est une lettre d'avertissement venant du lycée.

-T'as insulté un prof à plusieurs reprise et tu ne fais pas tes devoir et pire encore, tu n'a eu que des 0 !

-Et qu'es ce que c'est censé me faire ?

-J'en peux plus de ton comportement Naruto, j'en peux plus. Je sors, je dors à l'hôtel pas la peine de m'attendre.

Je regarde Naruto. C'est pas sympa pour son père ce qu'il fait ! On ne peut pas dire que son père est méchant avec lui et que il manque de quoi que ce soit !

Je soupire et prends le bras de Naruto.

-Tu me dois toujours un service et je veux que tu vienne avec moi, on va faire tes devoirs, faire des révisions et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne connaîtra pas tes leçon sur le bouts des doigts ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-C'est juste pour mes leçons que tu ne veux pas me lâcher?

-Je rigole pas Naruto, je dois au moins cela à ton père.

-Ouai bah alors là, avant de réussir à m'apprendre quelque chose. Je ne suis vraiment pas motivé !

-Je fais ce que tu veux !

-Tu me dira pourquoi tu as cette cicatrice ?

-Hmmm. Demande moi ce que tu veux sauf ça !

-Tant pis.

Il m'attrape au poignet et m'oblige à le lâcher. Je soupire et cède à sa requête.

-Vas y, dis moi !

-Je peux pas te le dire comme ça ! Je veux imposer ma condition !Je te le dirais le mois prochain !

En espérant que tu ais oublié !

-C'est bon et je suppose que je dois avoir de bonne note.

-T'as tout compris aller. Au bouleau !

On s'assoit en tailleur sur mon lit et on commence par les leçon. Contrairement à ce que je pensais Naruto est intelligent. Il me dit que c'est parce que j'explique bien te que il a envie de savoir pour ma cicatrice, mais je pense que si il a des notes aussi minable c'est parce que il veut attirer l'attention de son père qui part souvent pour des voyage très long.

Il est déjà minuit et demi. Je suis fatigué et m'endors sur l'épaule de Naruto. Je me réveille sur son torse. Il à dormi avec moi ? Il me regarde. Depuis combien de temps est-il réveillé ?

-Pa…Pardon.

-C'est pas grave Sasuke.

Pour moi ça l'est. C'est hyper gênant comme situation.

-Dis moi Sasuke je pensais que dire bonjour était la première chose à faire ?

-Oh ça va, commence pas ! BONJOUR ! T'es content ?

-Non !

Il ce raproche de moi et pose délicatement c'est lèvre contre les miennes. Elle sont douce et humide. Il ne tente même pas le passage.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

Il me l'a murmuré a l'oreille j'ai sentit son souffle chaud sur mon coup et un frisson m'a parcourut tout le dos.

Puis la sonnerie de mon portable retentit. Un message. Naruto attrape mon portable et lit le message.

-Héééééééééé !

-Ok Sasuke, ton frère vient passé les vacance ici. T'as le choix, soit tu me dis que je t'intéresse, soit je sors avec ton frère.

-Mais ça sert à rien ce que tu dit abrutit, si tu ne m'intéresse pas, que veux tu que ça me fasse que tu sorte avec mon frère.

-Tant mieux, chui sur que ton frère ne dira pas non !

Le con, je ne dirais jamais à quelqu'un qu'il m'intéresse, j'ai ma fierté non d'un Uchiwa ! Et si il veut jouer à ce jeu là, on y jouera…mais je ne perd jamais.

* * *

Kéléhane:Alors ça vous plait?

Yuki : il est pas un peu plus court que l'autre chapitre?

Kéléhane: Si mais c'est parce que je voulait m'arreter là... Désolé.

Naruto: T'aime trop me voir avec Itachi.

Kéléhane:Mouai mais c'est juste pour encacater Sasuke.

Sasuke: C'est quoi cette expression à la noix? Et "nom d'un Uchiwa"... C'est quoi, je te permet pas d'utiliser mon nom ou mon prénom pour assouvir ta soif de connerie.

Kéléhane: Trop tard! Mouhahaha! Quoi? Vous voulez me mettre une review. Ah bah...si vous insistez...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite!

Je vous ai manqué? XD

Oui je sais je suis très longue à posté mais bon fallait que je réfléchisse sur certain point de l'histoire! Merci pour les reviews! Comme vous le savez Jadooooooooore les reviews. En plus j'en ai eu 10 pour le chapitre d'avant! Pas 9, 10! trop fière. Je me serais bien mis à écrire 24 chapitre d'affilé, mais en faite je compte pas en mettre autant et puis j'aurais beaucoup moins de review. Vos avis me font plaisir. Tous. Par contre pour les erreur d'orthographe... oui je sais je crains du boudin un max mais 'y suis pour rien. En plus je fait des erreurs vraiment conne!

Bref Merci pour les review je vous adore! Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_-Ok Sasuke, ton frère vient passé les vacance ici. T'as le choix, soit tu me dis que je t'intéresse, soit je sors avec ton frère._

_-Mais ça sert à rien ce que tu dit abrutit, si tu ne m'intéresse pas, que veux tu que ça me fasse que tu sorte avec mon frère._

_-Tant mieux, chui sur que ton frère ne dira pas non !_

_Le con, je ne dirais jamais à quelqu'un qu'il m'intéresse, j'ai ma fierté nom d'un Uchiwa ! Et si il veut jouer à ce jeu là, on y jouera…mais je ne perd jamais._

* * *

Nous partons de l'école c'est la fin des cours de ce lundi pourris ! Pas besoin de vous dire que je n'ai plus parlé à Naruto depuis le message d'Itachi. Il y a donc un grand silence pendant que l'on marche dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les autres élève qui ont couru comme des dératés vers la sortit dès que la sonnerie a retentie. Ah le silence, douce mélodie qui caresse vos oreilles. Vous ai-je dis que comme Itachi est en vacance une semaine avant nous, c'est lui qui vient nous chercher se soir ?

Nous arrivons dehors, il y a plein de gens qui ce sont réunis comme pour une baston. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas une baston, c'est Itachi et sa Ferrari. Monsieur je me la pète lève la tête enfin et daigne enfin poser le regard sur moi puis sur Naruto. Itachi a pour habitude de ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, pourtant lorsqu'il a vue Naruto il s'est mordu la lèvre inférieur. Naruto se penche à mon oreille.

-Tu vois que je lui plait, alors tu veux toujours pas l'avouer ?

Je sourie et regarde Ino, une fille blonde qui veux sortir avec moi.

-Ino vient voir s'te plait.

Elle vient vers moi et je l'embrasse bien devant Naruto qui me pince le bras.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Elle hoche la tête d'un mouvement lent, comme si il fallait le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau.

-Bon je dois y aller, a plus Ino.

-Au revoir… Sasuke…

Je regarde Naruto et lui offre un sourire qui veut tout dire. Il lâche enfin mon bras qui est rouge.

On monte ensuite dans la voiture à mon frère, le trajet n'est pas long et pourtant il a réussi à me faire chier !

-Oula Sassuke, pourquoi tu lui as pas dit que tu été gay ?

-Je sais pas, j'aime bien cette fille.

-T'es malade petit frère ? Tu veux que l'on t'emmène à l'hosto.

-Ha-Ha-Ha, trééééés drôle.

-Et toi Naruto, y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse.

-Ouai toi.

Je tousse comme un fou. Il est trop directe !

Mon frère rigole.

-Oh moins tu dis ce que tu penses c'est déjà ça.

On s'arrête et on descend de la voiture. Naruto s'approche d'Itachi, prend son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasse. Non mais attendez, c'est trop rapide ! Moi je la connaissais Ino et j'ai lui est parlé plus d'une fois. Bon c'est vrai que je parle pas trop mais quand même ! Et là la choque Itachi répond à son baiser.

-Bon on rentre Itachi ce sera peut-être mieux !

^^ !^^ !^^ !^^ !^^ !(Une Kéléhane passe par la^^)

Et toute la semaine je les ai vu s'embrasser, se caresser même sur le canapé. Il me dégoûte ! Ca me donne envie de vomir de voir ça ! Et encore, je vous parle pas des gémissement le soir ! C'est l'horreur ! Ino et moi ça se passe bien, elle est sympas, si j'était pas gay, elle serait tout à fait mon style !

Ca doit faire une heure que j'attend dans ma chambre. Je sais qu'il son sur le canapé et vas y que je te papouille par si et vas y que je te papouille par là. Mon portable sonne et je l'ai oublié sur la table de la salle à manger. Bon de toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que il pourrait me dire juste parce que j'ai voulu prendre mon portable.

Je vais donc dans la salle à manger mais il n'y a personne juste un mot à coté de mon portable.

_On est partit acheter des capotes on en a pas pour longtemps._

Je les déteste, ils était obligés de me dire ce qu'ils voulait acheter ?

Bref je regarde mon portable et vois que c'est Minato qui m'a envoyé un message.

_Bonjour Sasuke j'ai essayé de téléphoner à Naruto mais il ne répond pas soit il me fait la tête parce que je ne rentre que à la fin des vacances, soit il est sortit ou encore les deux tout ça pour te demander si tu pouvais prendre le mètre qui est dans le tiroir de gauche de la cuisine, prendre les mesures de la fenêtre à Naruto stp._

Sasuke va dans la cuisine, prend le mètre, se dirige vers la chambre entre dans la chambre et…

…

…

Non mais c'est quoi ça ?

Naruto était hum… nu comme un ver sur un Itachi tout aussi nu, les joues rougies, le souffle Haché et les larme au yeux. Non seulement Sasuke est en train de voir son frère se faire… hum… chevaucher, mais en plus c'est avec le gars sur lequel il craquait.

Je sentis la bile remonte dans ma gorge. Je coure vers les premiers chiottes présent et vide mon estomac. Les images repasse en boucle dans ma têtes. Je sent une main se pose sur mon épaule et la voix de Naruto me demandant comment je me sent résonne dans ma tête avec un écho insupportable me faisant recracher tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre.

Je tremble comme une feuille morte et tente de me relever sans résultat. Mes jambes ne peuvent pas supporter mon poids et moi je ne peux pas supporter de voir Naruto avec quelqu'un d'autre et encore moi avec mon grand frère. C'est trop ! Naruto m'aide à me remettre debout passant mon bras par dessus ses épaules large et musclé. Je veux l'envoyé paître mais je n'y arrive pas, manque de courage et puis cela ne ferait que de me rendre encore plus ridicule.

Itachi me regarde et soupire, je les ai dérangé en plein acte, je comprend parfaitement sa colère. Naruto m'allonge sur mon lit et me donne un somnifère. Mes paupière sont de plus ne plus lourde, il devient donc de plus en plus difficile de regarder Naruto qui ma dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à ce que je finissent par m'endormir.

Quand je me reveille il est onze heures du matin. Je vais dans la cuisine car le signal sonore indique que le bide et vide. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine de regard se pose sur moi. L'un est doux et l'autre est haineux. Apparemment Itachi m'en veux encore.

-Bonjour Sasuke, ça va mieux ?

-Oui merci.

-Pourquoi t'es rentré dans la chambre?

-Bah le mot vous… auriez du le jeter en rentrant et j'aurais compris… que…

-Et pourquoi tu voulais aller dans la chambre à MON petit amis.

Oula, Itachi possessif c'est hum… irréelle. Et ça m'énerve, la seul raison pour laquelle il sortait avec lui c'est parce que moi, comme un con je n'ai pas eu et je n'aurait pas, pardon pour le langage, les couilles(_mais alors c'est plus du yaoi ?XD)_de lui dire qu'il m'intéresse

-C'est Minato qui m'a demandé les mesures de la fenêtre à Naruto.

-C'est bon, t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est pas grave. C'est des choses qui arrive souvent.

-Comment ça c'est pas grave ?

-Comment ça, ça arrive souvent ?

-Oula vous êtes pas frère pour rien.

-Répond, comment ça c'est pas grave ?

Itachi est vexé, il n'apprécie pas du tout que Naruto prenne cela à la légère.

-Il n'y est pour rien Itachi, c'est pas comme si il l'avait fait exprès et puis c'est moi qui n'a pas pensé a jeté le papier.

Itachi sembla lentement retrouver son calme et reprendre son visage impassible.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Naruto ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Son père était là devant lui avec les clef en direction du nombril de Naruto, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, si vous aviez vu le ête qu'il tiraient tout les deux, c'était franchement comique.

Soudain plus rien. Il me fixe. Naruto me fixe.

-Tu rigole ? Sasuke Uchiwa… Rigole ?

Je reprend mon visage impassible.

Je n'ai pas envie d'assister au discussion de grand comme dit Itachi donc je vais dans ma chambre après avoir dit bonjour à Minato.

Je révise ma leçon d'anglais quand on toque à ma porte. Naruto rentre et me dit qu'il sort en ville avec Itachi. Il me demande si je veux venir avec eux. J'accepte, j'ai besoin de prendre l'aire mais… vais-je supporter leur regard, leur baiser, leur mains entrelacé ? Tant pis, faut souffrire quand on est un homme. Mais bon je souffre moins que ces personnages créé qu'y on le malheur d'être laissé entre les mains de dégénéré(e)s qui ne se gêne pas pour les faire souffrires comme ceux que j'ai vu par hasard sur internet. Finalement ma vie n'est pas si mal.

Pendant tout le chemin je sent les regard noir foncé sur moi. Un regard qui voulait tout dire. Naruto se sent mal à l'aise entre mon masque d'impassibilité et le regard haineux de Itachi je crois qu'il va finir par péter un câble.

-Arggggg arrêter à la fin c'est hooorible.

-…

-Vous savez quoi, j'en râle les cacahuète rentrez tout les deux, moi je rentre tout seul et il avança très vite dans un mini sprint.

-Naruto, abrutit tu habite de l'autre coté !

-Merci Sasuke je suis pas con !

-Alors pourquoi tu vas là bas ?

-… Oh ça va va. Mossieur Sasuke je me la pète à donf !

Tout d'un coup les yeux de Naruto s'agrandisse.

-Sasuke derrière toi.

-Hein ?

Je commence à me retourner quand je sent une main sur mes fesses. Pas besoin de me retourner je sais qui c'est.

-Gaara lâche mon arrière train un peu veux-tu.

-Désoler il est tellement ferme, tellement…

-C'est bon j'ai compris !

Je me sent rougir. Il fait chaud tout d'un coup vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Aïe.

Je me retourne vers Gaara qui vient de se prendre une tappe derière la tête par Ino.

-Touche encore a son cul si bien roulé et je te fait avalé ta mains en supositoir ou part les trou de nez ! C'est claire ?

Ino se rapproche encore de moi et m'embrasse. Naruto fronce les sourcils, même Itachi l'a remarqué.

-Aïe !

Cette fois c'est Sakura qui frappe Ino.

-Touche pas à Sasuke grosse truie !

-C'est mon ptit amie espèce de grand front.

-N'importe quoi ! Sasuke est amoureux de moi c'est juste qu'il ne s'en ai toujours pas rendu compte grosse truie !

-Pfff, moi je vais convertir Sasuke.

Génial, voilà que Gaara s'en mêle.

-A force de me voir Sasuke va se rendre compte que en fait, il est gay et que je suis son style.

Gaara m'attrape par le cou Ino me tire par le bras et Sakura tire Ino. Je suis en train de me faire écarteler ! Deux mains se pose sur mes hanches et me tire en arrière d'un geste brusque. J'ai le dos collé au ventre de la personnes et quand je lève la tête je vois qu'il s'agit de Naruto. Itachi me mitraille du regard, Ino à la mâchoire plus bas que terre, Sakura à les yeux rond comme des soucoupe et Gaara… a des yeux de psychopathe à faire enfermer au plus vite !

-Vous ne le toucherai pas. Il est a moi !

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

Kéléhane:Alors ça vous a plu?

Vous aimez toujours?

Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Qui ne vous plait pas?

Je devrais démissionner et trouver un autre passe temps?

Sasuke et Naruto: Ouai démisssionne!

Kéléhane: c'est pas à vous que je demande... Dernière question: Review?^^


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Me revoilà !

**Ocinou** : Désolé pour le retard. Non, le fait que la suite sois aussi longue à arriver ne vient pas du fait que je veux dix reviews par chapitre mais du fait que j'ai eu des problèmes de santé et j'avais d'autres fic sur le dos. Mais le fait que tu me demande si c'était à cause de ça m'a fait rire et m'a motivé. Merci^^

Les autres aussi merci pour vos review j'adore ! Et **Saskey powa **je pensais que la cicatrice de Sasuke et le fait que Minato est était sauvé par les parents de mon chouchou(Sasuke) ferait tilt ! Tu te pose pas des questions quand même ?^^ Sur ce j'espère te faire stessé XD !

_**Note :**_ **Suite à certain problème de santé, je pense que je ne pourrait posté cette fic régulièrement et je m'en excuse.**

Bon sur ce, Bonne lectures les lecteurs !^^

* * *

_Gaara m'attrape par le cou Ino me tire par le bras et Sakura tire Ino. Je suis en train de me faire écarteler ! Deux mains se pose sur mes hanches et me tire en arrière d'un geste brusque. J'ai le dos collé au ventre de la personnes et quand je lève la tête je vois qu'il s'agit de Naruto. Itachi me mitraille du regard, Ino à la mâchoire plus bas que terre, Sakura à les yeux rond comme des soucoupe et Gaara… a des yeux de psychopathe à faire enfermer au plus vite !_

_-Vous ne le toucherai pas. Il est a moi !_

* * *

Je me dégage de son emprise lui fait un regard noir de chez noir et lui hurle dessus.

-Non mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Espèce d'abrutit tu sors avec mon frère et il est juste à coté je te signal.

-Nan sans blague, je l'avais pas remarquer. Non mais sérieusement, j'arrête de jouer. J'en ai assez, j'ai perdu. T'es content ?

-NON !

-Pourquoi ?

-Crime passionnel tu connais.

-Je suis sur que ton frère ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche.

-Bah tu te trompe lourd sur le sujet des Uchiwa alors, on est capable de tout!

Merde, j'en ai trop dit.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien. Putain cour !

-Quoi ? Hé mais… Attends !

Je L'attrape par la manche et on se met à courir ! Je connais mon frère vaut mieux que l'on ne reste pas à porté de poignard ! Il serais capable de me tuer ! Mais après, j'ai de la chance il finit toujours par se calmer. Je sais cela car se n'est pas la première fois que, sans faire exprès j'attire un de ses copains ou une de ses copines, mais je ne le fais pas exprès, je le jure sur mon honneur. J'attire beaucoup les ennuis. Ca me rappelle les conséquence de certain de mes actes, comme les raisons de cette cicatrice. Au tribunal, je l'avait échappé belle de tombé sur une femme qui était elle même tombé, mais elle c'est sous mon charme. Une chance que je fais aussi bien tourner la tête aux enfants, ados, adultes aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Heureusement que l'ont dis que le juré et le jugent son des personnes impartial ! Mes fesses oui ! Enfin je ne vais pas m'en plaindre alors que ça m'a évité un joli séjour dans une cellule.

-Sasuke ! Je te cause !

Je me retrouve vers Naruto et le regarde. J'ai du mal à respirer.

-Tu te sens bien ? Ca fait je sais pas combien de temps que l'on cour ! Sasu… ça va ?

-Ou…ouai… Faut que je te dise… Mon frère et moi… on a fait… des truc… pas net…

-…Je te demande pardon…

-Bah… on était jeune et…

-VOUS AVEZ FAIT CA ENTRE FRERE ?

-Quoi ? Non mais qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? T'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Eurk ! Avec Itachi ce serais… répugnant…

-Ouf tu m'as fais peur.

-C'est pas moi ! C'est toi qui a des idées farfelus !

-Avoue que ça porté à la confusion.

-Non pas du tout !

-Bon vous avez fais quoi ?

-Je… on… a fait des bétises…

-Comme tout le monde… regarde chuis venu au monde, ça prouve que l'erreur est humaine !

-Que…

Naruto soupire.

-Non rien, raconte pour ton frère et toi !

-On… je peut pas te raconter. Tous ce que je peut te dire c'est que ça m'a… enfin, ça nous a carrément emmené au tribunal nos connerie.

-Ah…

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-Bah moi aussi… Je t'ai dit que je faisait partit d'une bande !

-Euh… je m'en souviens pas et même si c'était le cas je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Tu crois que je fais quoi dans la bande ? Que je joue au échec et que je leur apprend gentiment le trico.

Je lâche sa manche et me recule. A t-il la moindre idée de ce que j'ai fait. Non, je ne pense pas, sinon, il ne serait pas entrain de me parler les yeux dans les yeux aussi calmement. Mais il a tout de même piqué ma curiosité. Si il me parle de ça c'est que lui aussi a fait des erreurs qui mérite le fait d'aller au tribunal. Qu'a t-il bien pu faire ?

-Bon Sasuke ton frère part demain on va peut être pas rentrer ce soir comme ça il ne t'arrivera rien. T'as vus, je te protège ne suis-je pas génial ?

-Non.

Enfin je dis non mais je suis plutôt heureux. Ne pas voir Itachi, j'adore cette idée. J'ai de la chance que lui et moi ne soyons pas dans la même zone et que nous soyons en vacances avec une semaine de décalage. Par contre, je suis pas rassuré de rester pendant une semaine avec mister beau gosse, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas oublié pour ma cicatrice je préfère qu'il oublie cette histoire, ça m'arrangerais !

-Bon tu vien.

-Hé ptit génie, je pense à un truc on va dormir où ?

-Bah chez moi.

-Euh…

Je comprend plus rien, on dors chez lui ou pas ? Faudrait savoir !

-Nan mais quand je dis chez moi c'est pas chez mon père. C'esty vrai que toi t'as pas l'habitude.

-De quoi ? Je comprend rien !

-Bon bah, tu trouve pas que notre maison est un peu petite pour des milliardaires ?

-Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

-Eu… pardon… Bref avant, quand il y avait encore ma mère on avait une grande maison parce que, contrairement à mon père, elle aime vivre dans le luxe et quand elle est partit, mon père ne voulait plus de cette maison alors il me l'a donné.

-Ouiiiii ! Normal ! Qui ne donne pas sa maison à son fils quand il n'en veut plus !

-Naruto sourie à cette remarque. Non mais j'ai raison il me dis ça comme ça !

-Jaloux Sasuke ?

-L'argent na fait pas le bonheur.

-Non tu as raison ! Bon je téléphone à mon père pour lui dire que je ne rentre pas et je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

-Euh Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Je peut te demander un service ?

-Bien sur.

-Tu peut téléphoner à mon frère et lui dire officiellement que vous avez rompu et ne pas lui dire pourquoi tu es sorti avec lui.

-T'inquiète Sasuke.

-Merci.

Et une fois de plus j'eut le droit au magnifique sourire plein de dent blanche. Ah qu'il est beau ! En plus il est gentille. Etre avec un gars plus âgé c'est peut-être bien. Le truc qui me dérange le plus c'est sans doute mes conneries ! Putain ce que je suis con. Même si tout ça c'est du passé et que j'était pas vraiment dans une bonne passe, j'ai peur que si il venait à être au courant il se mette à avoir peur. Mais le pire resterais la réaction de son père.

-C'est bon Sasuke, ton frère m'a raccroché au nez sans ajouter un mot et mon père trouve que c'est une bonne idée que je t'emmène chez moi. En plus le lycée a envoyer une lettre comme quoi des effort important on était fourni par l'élève Naruto Namikaze et bla bla bla. Mon père et fière de l'influence que tu as sur moi.

-Ah…

Et quand il sera au courant de tout, le sera t-il toujours autant ?Non je ne pense pas ! Je n,e pense même pas j'en suis sur et certain, c'est la vie ! Ca m'apprendra à fréquenter les gens qui font partit du répertoire de Itachi ! Tain, lui et c'est foutu fréquentation nous ont foutue dans de belle merde même si je dois avouer que c'était mieux que l'alcool pour un gamin de 14ans(_note de l'auteur :j'ai 14ans, c'est pas pour être vexante, c'est le point de vue de mon chérie Sasuke) _pour tenter d'oublier l'absence de l'amour de ces parents.

^^ !^^ !^^ !^^ !^^ !^^ !^^ !^^ !

-Saaasuukeee !

-Que… ta…la…immense…

-Oui ma maison est grande je sais ! Bon tu rentre oui ou non ?

-Bah… avec mes chaussures ?

-Eu oui…

-T'es sur ?

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? T'as peur de salir avec t'es chaussures, t'as peur de salir avec tes chaussettes, t'as peur de salir avec tes pieds ! J'ai pas d'appareille pour léviter alors garde tes chaussures, rentre dans cette putain de baraque de la maison à la con ET MAGNE TOI CA SENT LES RAMENS ET J'AI LA DALLE !

Je met un pied dans la maison et regarde derrière moi pour regarder si je n'ai pas fait de trace.

-Marche à reculons pendant que t'y es !

Naruto rigole. Il a raison, je vais faire ça ! Je me met à marcher à reculons puis m'arrête. Et si jamais je casse quelque chose ? Je me retourne et regarde Naruto comme si le choix de marcher à l'endroit ou à reculons dépendait de ma vie et lui me regarde l'aire de dire : «écoute moi bien sale mioche, j'ai faim et un Naruto qui à faim c'est très dangereux pour la santé. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

-Mon…mon… Monsieur.

Je me retourne et voix une jeune fille de l'âge de Naruto lui faire la révérence. Elle est habillé en soubrette. Ca alors c'est pas courant ! Elle à des yeux claire, de la même couleur que l'autre abrutit de Neji, des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleu marine qui lui descende jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle à le teint…euh…comment dire… rouge au niveau du visage et blanche au niveau de la mains. Elle est bizarre cette fille. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il se raconte mais je la voix qui bégaye. Ca doit être chiant à la longue. Heureusement que c'est pas une femme politique, je vous laisse imaginer l'attente pour applaudire à la fin d'une phrase !

-Bon vient Sasuke.

-Naruto ?

-Oui ?

-Y'a combien de chambre.

-T'es sur que tu veut le savoir ?

-Euh non finalement.

Naruto rigole et m'insulte gentiment.

-T'es vraiment un abrutit.

-Nan c'est toi l'abrutit !

-Et gamins par dessus le marché !

-Merci je te retourne le compliment ! Ca fait moins gamin ?

Naruto rigole une fois de plus et me dépose un délicat petit baiser sur le front !

La table est géante.

-Dis moi pas qu'on va se mettre au extrémité de la table.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je peut pas j'aime pas.

-Tu veux tellemnet être à coté de moi ?

-Non, non, c'est pas ça c'est que j'aime pas.

-Merci Sasuke, t'aurais au moins pus faire semblant de vouloir te mettre à coté de moi.

-Ah pardon. Bien sur que je veux me mettre à coté de toi.

Je me retourne vers le la fille bizarre qui porte le nom de Hinata qui semble outré de la façon de je parle à Naruto. Elle me saoule ! Je sens que sans faire exprès mon point va atterrire sur sa joue. Mais sans faire exprès soyons bien d'accord !

-Bon aller, met toi à coté de moi !

Hinata dresse alors la table pour deux personnes.

-Et tes domestique… il mange quand ?

-Ils ont déjà manger Sasuke. Mais fait pas attention à eux.

-Merci Hinata.

-Tu as l'aire particulièrement gentille avec elle !

-Seriez vous jaloux très chère?

-En aucune façon !

-Vous en n'êtes sur ?

-Oui le bouffon j'en suis sur !

-Fais gaffe ou je te met dans la chambre où il y a la porte qui grince. Quand j'était petit je m'était inventé une histoire comme quoi cette chambre était maudite et je le crois toujours !

Après mangé Naruto m'a mit dans une chambre super grande, j'ai les j'ton ! Il m'a fait trop peur en me racontant toute les histoires qu'ils ce créait quand il était petit. Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre de Naruto. Je vois Hinata qui regarde discrètement dans l'entrebâillement de sa chambre te qui devient rouge comme une tomate d'un seul coup.

-Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

Hinata se retourne brusquement vers moi et tombe en arrière ouvrant la porte de Naruto en grand. Il est dans un boxer bleu qui rappelle la couleur de ses yeux. Attendez deux minutes… Oh la garce… Elle était entrain de regarder Naruto entrain de se déshabillé. Naruto soupire.

-Bon je dirais rien pour cette fois Hinata mais s'il te plait arrête.

-Ou…oui.

Elle part en courant, toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mur dont j'aurais l'immense joie de lui balançait en plein figure ! Et lui c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire.

-Tu voulais quelque chose Sasuke ?

-Euh… je peut dormir avec toi ?

Naruto m'offre un grand sourire, il semble ravie !

-Comme quoi mes histoires servent à quelque chose !

-Nannn, me dit pas que c'était fait exprès !

Il se met à éclater de rire tout en s'excusant, c'était plus fort que lui. Vexé, je retourne dans ma chambre et au moment où j'ouvre la porte, celle ci ce met à grincer. Je retourne en courant dans la chambre de Naruto et me blottit dans ses bras pour finir par m'endormir paisiblement. Qui ce douterais de ce que j'ai fait en me voyant ainsi ?

_**A suivre !…**__(*musique qui fait stressé*)_

Kéléhane : Voilaaaa !

Yuki : En lalala… Sasuke en fait il est méchant !

Sasuke : Ouai au fait j'ai fait quoi ?

Kéléhane : Eh dis, c'est toi qui fait les conneries, donc c'est toi qui devrait le savoir !

Sasuke :C'est toi ou c'est moi la débile qui écris cette histoire…

Naruto :Moi je connais la réponse ! Interroge moi ! Interroge moi !

Yuki : Sur ce coup là sempaï tu t'es faite avoir !

Kéléhane :…

Yuki : Sempaï… ?

Kéléhane : C'est moi ! La réponse c'est moi !

Naruto : Pff… trop nul je la savais avant toi !

Kéléhane :… Hé mais… attend… tu m'as traité de débile.

Sasuke :Ouai !

Kéléhane : Je savait que tu était raide dingue de moi ! Bon alors, une review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà enfin la suite !

J'en ai mis du temps ! Désolé, encore mes problèmes de santé et c'est foutu médoc qui me font dormir toute la journée ! C'est de la faute à mon médecin. Oui, je l'avoue, je suis docteurophobe ! Bref j'arrête mes conneries et je vous laisse la lecture de la suite de « J'habite chez les voisins ».

Merci une fois de plus pour vos reviews, j'adore comme toujours^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture les lecteurs^^

* * *

_-Euh… je peux dormir avec toi ?_

_Naruto m'offre un grand sourire, il semble ravi !_

_-Comme quoi mes histoires servent à quelque chose !_

_-Nannn, me dit pas que c'était fait exprès !_

_Il se met à éclater de rire tout en s'excusant, c'était plus fort que lui. Vexé, je retourne dans ma chambre et au moment où j'ouvre la porte, celle ci ce met à grincer. Je retourne en courant dans la chambre de Naruto et me blottit dans ses bras pour finir par m'endormir paisiblement. Qui ce douterais de ce que j'ai fait en me voyant ainsi ?_

* * *

Je me réveille à cause de cette conasse d'Hinata qui vient voir Naruto pour le surveiller et qu'elle vraiment pas discrète. Je sens la chaleur du corps de Naruto à coté du mien et je m'en sens rougir. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, je fais semblant de dormir pour pouvoir rester entre ces bras protecteur et même si je suis gêné par son genoux qui n'est pas vraiment au bonne endroit si vous voyais ce que je veux dire. Un truc vient de tomber, c'est un coup de Hinata, et Naruto sursaute. Je crois que ça la réveillé. J'attends qu'il se dégage de lui-même mais rien ne se passe. Il se tourne un petit peu et chuchote, sans doute pour ne pas me réveiller.

-'Tain Hinata tu m'as fais peur ! Fait attention tu vas réveiller Sasuke !

-Ou. Oui !

Je crois qu'elle est partit !

-Merde, mais ou est-ce que j'ai encore était fourrer mon genoux, si il se réveille maintenant il me fusille sur place.

J'émets un petit gémissement/grognement. Il s'arrête de bouger pendant trente secondes puis prends une expire d'un seul coup. Il s'était carrément arrêté de respirer cet abruti ! Six ans d'âge mental ! Bon ok je vous l'accorde, faire semblant de dormir ce n'est pas beaucoup plus mature mais bon… Il se repositionne et place son menton au sommet de mon crane qui contient toutes mes précieuses petites neurones chérie. C'est drôle, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie d'ado de 16 ans. Son portale se met à vibrer, pas le choix, si j'ouvre pas les yeux ça va faire suspect. Je les ouvres donc et Naruto soupire avant que dans une harmonie parfaite nous nous redressions en position assise sur le lit et que Naruto attrape son portable.

-Allo ?...Ahy salut Kyuubi, ça va mon pote ?

Kyuubi ? Alors là, je suis dans la merde !

-Quoi ? Merde comment tu vas faire ?... C'est qui ?... Deidara et Sasori ? Putain…

Deidara et Sasori ? Comment je vais faire ?

-Ok Kyuu, j'arrive dans vingt minutes, te fais pas chopper jusque là et débrouille toi pour me retrouver au par cet en vie si possible !

Il raccroche.

-Euh Sasuke y'a un amis qui a besoin de moi tu reste ici on je viens te chercher dès que j'ai réglé se petit contretemps.

-Nan mais tu vas pas y aller ! Deidara est dangereux ! Encore Sasori ça va il est nul au corps à corps et même une fille qui a des muscles en papier mâché peut le battre mais pour Deidara c'est du suicide ! Ce type c'est un malade, il travaillé en temps qu'ouvrier pour je sais plus trop quoi et le jour ou pour inaugurer je sais plus trop quoi il lui on demandé de faire exploser un immeuble, il a dit que, je cite : « c'était du pur art ».

-Oui je sais mais… attends une minute…

Merde la gourde ! Je suis pas censé le connaitre. Ok j'ai trois secondes pour trouver un truc…

-Tu… Tu t'inquiété pour moi mon pitit Sasu?

Il est con, Dieu merci !

-Par contre comment ça se fait que tu connaisses ces types ?

Grrr, pourquoi quand je commence à me réjouir, y'a un truc qui vient me pourrir la vie. C'est un peu comme : « ça pouvais pas être pire » et la seconde d'après y'a un truc qui empire la situation et une fois sur deux seulement dans ces cas là, ça fini en « Happy end ». Arg je m'égare.

-Je…

-Tu… ?

-J'ai…

-Tu as… ?

-Faim.

Sourie Sasuke, sourie. Merde je dois lui faire peur là ! Ah non c'est bon ça passe. Mais je crois pas que ça passe pour le « comment je connais ces types ».

-Sasuke comment tu connais ces types !

-Si je te le dis, tu resteras ici et tu ne te mettras pas en danger ?

-Non.

- Bon alors je n'ai pas le choix.

J'attrape par le poignet, le tire vers moi et lui enfonce mon point dans la figure. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et m'envoie lui aussi son point dans ma figure. Cette « bataille » va bien durée dix bonne minutes avant qu'il ne pousse très violemment et qu'il parte aider son ami avant que je 'ai eu le temps de me relever. Il faudrait que je puisse l'aider ais je n'ai pas le permis. Et si jamais Deidara ou Sasori parlait de moi et pire, si jamais il lui faisait du mal… Non ! L'Akatsuki à fait assez de dégât comme ça ! Putain c'est horrible de rester la sans rien pouvoir faire. Je n'avais encore jamais ce sentiment d'impuissance, même lorsque je me suis pris cette balle, et pour être tout à fait franc, c'est un sentiment que je n'aime pas et que j'espère ne plus jamais ressentir.

Je passe donc une demi-heure à faire les cents pas, trois quart d'heure à me ronger les ongle jusqu'au sang. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Faut que je fasse un truc et le vite sera le mieux. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !

J'attrape mon portable et tape le numéro de téléphone de Deidara. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire, comme quoi, ça sert à quelque chose d'être un géni !

-Allo ?... Deidara ?, C'est Sasuke… Oui euh dis t'es pas avec deux mec là, dont un blond aux yeux bleu qui ressemble fortement à la cible numéro une du projet numéro deux de l'organisation… Si ? NON ! Le tue pas ! OK tu ne le touche plus !... JE M'EN BATS LES COUILLES CONNARD TU LE TOUCHE JE T'EXPLOSE ET LA, CROIS MOI CE SERA DE L'ART ! C'est clair ?... c'est ça !

Je raccroche je suis énervé, il faut absolument que je me calme. Bon, d'après les infos, il est juste salement amoché. Tant mieux, ça lui fera les pieds, j'lui avais bien dis de ne pas y aller !

Vingt minutes après mon coup de fil, Naruto revient à la maison, couvert de sang. Je garde mon visage presque impassible te me contente de froncer les sourcils. Dès qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je détourne les miens, les ferme et m'avance vers lui pour lui donner une claque. Pas une méchante, juste comme une mère qui ne veut plus qu'il arrive quelque chose à son fils alors, mieux vaut prévenir que de pleurer pour tenté de ressuscité, par ce que là, on joue dans la cours des grands. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-C'est toi qui l'a appelé !

Cette phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question et ça commence à me faire peur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Me pends pas pour un con Sasuke je sais que c'est toi !

-Et qu'est qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il a appelé la personne au bout du fil Sasuke ! Je ne connais pas trente six Sasuke !

-J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas que je te prenne pour un con ! C'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas trente six Sasuke que je suis le seul Sasuke sur cette planète !

-…

-Bon aller, viens je vais te soigner tous ça !

Je vais donc avec lui dans la salle de bain et le soigne comme je peux. Ca n'a pas était facile cette abruti à une peur bleu du désinfectant et j'ai même eu le droit au « tu fais attention hein… » Ca a faillit mourir, ça a dix huit ans et c'est aussi courageux qu'une mauviette ! Nan mais je vous jure ! Bon d'accord c'est vrai que moi avec mes histoires de fantômes, je ne suis pas mieux mais ce n'est pas pareille.

-Bon maintenant Sasuke fini de jouer, la vie d'un pote à moi est en jeu alors tu vas me dire depuis quand et comment tu as connus les membres de l'Akatsuki.

-J'avais quatorze ans et c'était des amis à Itachi. J'ai pas mal souffert de l'absence de mes parents et comme un con bah, j'ai pris exemple sur mon frère et je me suis mis à avoir de mauvaise fréquentation… Puis suite à certain problème comme l'histoire du tribunal par exemple, bah j'ai cessé tout contacte avec l'Akatsuki.

-…

-Naruto ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-…

-Naruto, j't'en supplie dis quelque chose.

-Quatorze ans… Donc tu étais avec eu il ya deux ans…

Voilà, on y vient… le sujet le plus délicat de ma vie, celui qui me hante toutes les nuits.

Naruto attrape le col de mon tee-shirt et tire dessus tellement fort que celui-ci se déchire pour laisser ma cicatrice à nue. Je baisse les yeux et la tête j'ai pas le courage de soutenir son regard, c'est trop dur.

-Cette cicatrice…

Je respire comme je peux et réussi finalement à levé les yeux vers lui. Je crois que… Je suis tombé amoureux de lui… Je n'aurais pas du m'attaché à lui.

Je ne le savais pas moi au début que c'était son père la cible, je ne l'ai compris que lorsqu'il à fait allusion au fait que mes parents lui avait sauvé la vie. Dès que je l'ai compris je me suis tout de suite dis qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas que je m'attache à eu ! Et je ne c'est pas ce qu'il m'a pris de jouer avec lui parce que vu comment ça a tourné. J'aurais pas du tisser de lien avec lui, je savais parfaitement comme tout cela aller se terminer et j'ai tenté le diable. Bien fais pour ma gueule !

-C'est toi qui… Tu…

-…

Il n'arrive pas à formuler une seul phrase cohérente. Je suis censé l'aider à tout bourré dans sa cervelle de moineau ou je tente de m'innocenté… Non, trop tard pour tenté de me lavé de tout soupçon, je suis resté bien trop longtemps le regard baissé et silencieux, si je dis quelque chose maintenant, la seule chose que je peux réussir à faire c'est de l'enfoncer. Et puis faut que j'assume mes erreurs !

-Si… si jamais c'était toi, alors ça veut dire que cette cicatrice… Tes parents t'ont tiré dessus !

- …

A l'entendre on pourrait presque croire que c'est mes parents qui sont les méchants. Pas que cette idée me déplaise mais c'est pas de leur faute… Du moins pas entièrement… Si jamais ils s'étaient plus occupé de moi quand j'étais gamin et qu'ils ne me promenaient pas de nourrices en nourrices, de voisin en voisins, qu'ils avaient fait eu même mon éducation alors peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serais arrivé mais j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire.

-Sasuke c'est toi qui… Et ton frère aussi… non mais j'y crois pas…

Et voilà, pour la première fois depuis mes huit ans des larmes viennent se nicher au coin de mes yeux. Même quand je me suis pris cette balle dans l'épaule j'ai pas pleuré et là Naruto arrive à me faire culpabiliser. Bon c'était pas très dur vu que je culpabilisais déjà beaucoup mais de là à me faire avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Je le sens qui sort quelque chose de dessous son sweet. Je regarde Naruto. Son regard est déformé par la colère et son arme à feu semble prête, il ne lui reste plus qu'à appuyer sur la détente. Je l'avoue, j'ai un peu peur alors je ferme les yeux le plus fort possible et baisse la tête. Le coup de feu est partit, je l'ai entendus et je n'ouvre pas les yeux.

_A suivre__ *musique accompagné d'un rire machiavélique*_

**Ce n'est pas une death fic !**

* * *

Kéléhane : Je suis fière de moi. C'est bien le suspense ! Hahaha *KOF KOF KOF*

Yuki : Sempai… où son tes médocs ?

Kéléhane*prend un air innocent*Mes dicaments? Je sais pas…

Sasuke : De toute façon, pourquoi ne pas la laisser ne plus prendre ses médicaments et la laisser mourir ? Et comme ça je fini moi-même l'histoire ! (affolement de Naruto qui cherche partout)

Kéléhane : Mais oui, en voilà une bonne idée ! Qu'est ce que tu es intelligent.

Naruto : Je les ais trouver, il était caché sous son lit.

Kéléhane : Mais que faisait-il là ?...

Yuki : Si tu prends pas tes médocs j'appelle le médecin.

Kéléhane : Pas le médecin.

Yuki : Médicaments !

Kéléhane : Pas les dicaments ! Reviews, ça marche mieux !

Yuki : Elle s'enfuie ! Rattrapez-la !


End file.
